Code: Arkham
by StarKnight2.0
Summary: The rouges of Arkham have been mysteriously transported to Area 11. Now they are out to cause chaos for Britannia and Zero. R&R. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1 snatched by fate

**(A/N: I hope you enjoy this, i don't own batman or code Geass)**

Code: Arkham

It was a dark and cold night at Arkham Asylum; Joker was pulled out of his cell and was put in to the Asylum's courtyard, standing next to him was Harley, Scarecrow and Two-face. Behind him were Mad Hatter, Poison Ivy, Killer Croc and The Riddler.

They all stood out side wearing handcuffs; while the warden was making one of his "no one escapes arkham speeches" Joker was moving his mimicking the warden along with the other prisoners.

Then all of a sudden there was a flash of light and they ended up on what looked like cliff over looking a city and they were no longer in handcuffs.

Joker looked down and he saw that he was wearing his suit and there was a large purple and green bag, marked "toy's" it contained guns and knives and other assorted dangerous weapons.

Joker picked up the bag and tossed it Harley saying playfully "Would you be a dear and carry this" she caught the bag but it was heavy and she was almost knocked off her feet.

The others were pretty confused but happy at the sudden release from Arkham. Joker jumped on to a large bolder, stood in a dramatic pose, and announced, "my fellow escapees of Arkham, I hear by elect my self leader of this little band of merry men. . . and women"

The other's just stood there, Harley pulled out a gun saying "I second the nomination" Joker looked at the other's and said "any oppose" the others just shook there heads.

Joker then pointed towards the large shining city and said, " Now lets go make a withdrawal from our account's, get lunch and upset the established order"

"But first how about we find out where the hell are we" said Poison Ivy, Joker just waved "yeah that to"

They all left and just walked into town, ignoring the looks of hundreds of bystanders, Joker was leading them down the street and he pulled out a few guns and tossed a few to Two-Face, Riddler, and Harley, Joker told Poison Ivy, Mad Hatter, Scarecrow and Killer Croc to stay outside. Joker, Harley, Two-Face and Riddler ran into the bank.

Poison Ivy, Scarecrow and Mad Hatter listened and herd loud bangs and laughing. Joker, Harley, Two-Face, and Riddler walked out, Joker was smiling, carrying bags of money, and he said "Well service was slow but we gave them something to brighten up there day" "Did you find out where we are?" asked Scarecrow and Two-Face growled, "Were in Japan but now for some reason Japan is now called Area 11"

End of Chapter 1

**(A/N: please Review)**


	2. Chapter 2 armed robbery of burgers

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this. I don't own Batman or Code Geass.)**

Code: Arkham ch 2

Joker led his fellow escapees down some back streets, avoiding crowds and searching for a vehicle that could fit all of them including Killer Croc, who was three times bigger then all of them, he had scales and razor sharp teeth.

Joker looked around the corner of a building they were hiding behind he smiled and said "how about that one? Its big, it could use a paint job but its perfect" Harley and Ivy looked Harley then said happily "your right puddin, it's perfect" Ivy shook her head and said sarcastically, "Yeah, its as subtle a flying mallet".

The vehicle they were looking at was a Britannian troop carrier.

A few minuets later they were driving it down a highway, with the bodies of the soldiers guarding it in the trunk, they pulled up to a drive through window of a fast food restaurant.

Killer Croc got five large orders of hamburgers, Scarecrow got French fries, Poison Ivy and Harley got salads, Riddler got a fruit smoothie, Two-face got large cheeseburger, Joker got a "Happy Meal" and Mad hatter got some chicken nuggets, despite his protest.

When they drove up to the window and got there food the cashier told them how much they had to pay, Joker pulled out a gun and shot the man in the face the others looked at him, he just shrugged and said "What, I don't have that kind of cash besides its more fun this way" then they drove away from as quick as they can, causing other cars to crash into each other.

They managed to shake off Britannian military choppers and police cars; they drove into a ghetto and hid out in an abandoned warehouse.

The inside was large, but the roof had some holes in it, the warehouse was at the far side of the ghetto so they were all alone. There was a table and some chairs, "Home sweet home" said Joker as they all walked in to warehouse, and he sat down on one of the chairs Scarecrow, Harley, Poison Ivy, Two face, Mad hatter, and Riddler joined him.

"Not a bad first day out eh? Getting lunch, blowing someone's face off, running from the cops, I would say this was a good first day out of Arkham" Said Joker as he put his feet up on the table.

After a moment of awkward silence, Harley turned to Two-face and asked, "So are you going to show us what you found in the bank?" The others looked at Two-Face, He grumbled about something and he pulled out a newspaper from his suit pocket and he dropped it on to the table.

There was a picture of a purple haired woman and a younger women standing next to her, and a headline saying "_**Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia Arriving in Area 11 tomorrow" **_Joker picked up the newspaper and he chuckled then he passed the newspaper around.

The others just looked at Joker and he said "I just have a great idea, I say we show this princess and her sister a night they won't forget" they all smiled and they all began drawing up plans for kidnapping the Princess and her sister.

**End of Chapter 2**

**(A/N: I hoped you liked this.)**


	3. Chapter 3 kidnap

**(A/N: i hoped you enjoy this. i don't own batman or code geass)**

Code Arkham Ch 3

It was late at night and Joker was at the warehouse, where he and his fellow escapees are hiding at, he was finishing the final details of his plans when a flash of light distracted him and then someone appeared and that someone Joker recognized, Joker smiled and said "Hello".

After meeting each other, having walked around the settlement, finding a cat and having lunch, Euphie suggested that they should go to the park and so Euphie and Suzaku made their way to the park.

They made it to the park and they saw kids running around playing, people walking and talking, and people buying food from stalls that were selling food.

They sat down at a park bench and talked to each other about their lives. "So what brings you here to Area 11?" asked Suzaku "I'm here on vacation and today is the last day, so I want to see as much of Area 11 as possible because I want to know what kind of place it is" replied Euphie, they continued talking for a few minutes and then a clown jumped out from the bushes next to them.

The Clown had large red rubber shoes, a rubber nose, white make up, and orange hair. He made some funny facial expressions and he reached up and squeezed his red nose producing a honking sound, Euphie giggled but Suzaku just sat there with a serious look on his face.

The clowns lips fell to a frown then a few seconds later he smiled again with an "Aha" expression, he pulled out a green flower from his pocket and gave the flower to Euphie, "Thank you" she said smiling and she sniffed the flower then green gas squirted out of the flower and into Euphie's face. She coughed and then fell to the ground, knocked out cold then the clown grabbed Euphie and slung her over his shoulder then Suzaku got up and yelled "Put her down" the clown just had a mock look of fear then his expression changed to a look of malicious glee and he stuck his tongue out and ran away.

Suzaku chased after him, the clown was moving fast cackling madly, Suzaku was looking around and noticed that people were acting like nothing was happening, he chased the clown to the far edge of the park hidden by a lot of trees and bushes, he lost him and he looked around but found nothing then he heard rustling then everything went black.

Joker put Euphie down onto the ground and he turned to Mad Hatter, who was standing next to Scarecrow and Suzaku, who had one of Mad Hatter's mind control cards on his ear, saying "You truly out done yourself with those fancy gadgets of yours, putting them on every person in the park" Mad Hatter bowed theatrically and said, "It is my pleasure" "Are you sure he won't remember a thing?" asked Scarecrow poking Suzaku in the face, but Suzaku just stood there with a blank look on his face. "Thanks to my new and improved cards he won't remember a thing of what happened in the past few minuets, it will be like dreaming a dream of wonderland", said Mad Hatter dreamily then Joker nodded, changing back into his suit, and he said, "I sure hope the ladies have completed their little errand as planed, till then lets get some lunch, I think Croc's getting hungry".

Cornelia's plane finally landed at the airfield out side the settlement, a bunch of military personal giving her updates on Area 11's status as she was walking to meet her ride. So far all she heard was failing attempts of capturing Zero and that things were in a state of chaos with the rising number of terrorist attacks "_It's a good thing that I took the job of viceroy, this place is in sham bolts, Looks I got a lot of work to do" _she thought and she got into the back seat of a long black car that was waiting for her.

In the front seats were two people in Britannian military uniforms, they drove into the settlement, they passed a bank that was roped off with police tape and Cornelia just sighed and said, "First terrorists then Zero and now a group of maniacs robbing a bank leaving all the people dead with smiles on there faces" they drove for a few minutes and then the car turned into a dark ally then Cornelia looked around confused and said "Driver, were supposed to be going to the…" then green gas started to filling up the back of the car and she tried opening the door but they were locked and she passed out.

Harley and Ivy took off there gas masks and then they high fived each other on a job well done then they got out of the car and loaded Cornelia into an Ice Cream truck they stole, put on different uniforms, then they made the car explode destroying the evedance and drove off laughing.

Cornelia eyes opened slowly she had a pounding headache, she was tied up to chair and she was sitting under a flickering light bulb. She herd someone's cold laughter and she herd a voice say "Why, our little princess is awake" "Who are you? Show yourself!" Cornelia demanded and she saw stepping into the light was a man in a purple suit, he had dark green hair, he was white as a ghost and he had dark red lips and the second man was a person dressed as a scarecrow, he was tall and skinny and he was carrying a Scythe.

"Who are you?" Cornelia asked and the man in the purple suit made a slight bow and said, "Joker's the name" the tall Scarecrow hissed "Scarecrow" and Joker continued "Welcome to your worst nightmare" as another light turned on revealing Euphie tied to a chair, trying to get free and Scarecrow walked over to her then sprayed some gas out of his palms into her face and she started screaming in terror, writhing around in the chair and shouting someone's name "Euphie!" yelled Cornelia and Joker was laughing cruelly then he said rubbing his hands together "Well I can tell that this is going to be a fun sleep over".

**End of Chapter 3.**

**(A/N: i hoped you enjoyed this. if not well i don't know.)**


	4. Chapter 4 nightmares and kindness

**(A/N: please review and try throwing out some suggestions it could help the story along. i don't own code geass or batman)**

Code Arkham Ch 4

Cornelia's shot open and she saw that she was lying in her bed in the palace in the homeland.

She sat up and looked around and saw she was in her room "_It was all just a dream"_ she thought she got up and tried to walk over to the door but she couldn't move, Cornelia looked down, saw that her feet were covered in blood and that the blood was slowly forming solid red tendrils and the tendrils stabbed into her leg latching onto her nervous system.

She screamed in pain, closed her eyes again then opened and saw that she was no longer in her room but in a large field outside the palace, watching the building burn to the ground, the sky turn blood red and thousands of planes from defeated nations of the past fly over head and dropped bombs while her family and all those she cared about were trapped inside begging her to save them.

Cornelia saw the scene change to Area 11 before it was taken over by Brittania, She saw a boy and a girl in a wheel chair move past her and she recognized them as Lelouch and Nunnally when they were children and before they died. "Lelouch, Nunnally" Cornelia said quietly then all of a sudden Scarecrow emerged from the ground holding a large blood stained scythe over his head with a cruel smile on his face and he slashed off there heads before Cornelia could warn them, she heard there screams of terror and pain.

She closed her eyes, a tear rolled down her cheek and she heard both of them and Euphie call her name, she opened her eyes and saw them tied down and under the blades of guillotines with the Joker holding the rope to the blades while smiling, he waved, "NO WAIT!" she yelled but he let the blades drop down and she watched her siblings heads getting sliced off , and the Joker just laughed and laughed.

The scene changed again, she was standing on the edge of a cliff over looking a red ocean, Cornelia heard wailing and screams coming from the ocean and she turned to see Scarecrow standing there and he shoved her off the cliff. As she fell Cornelia saw Scarecrow laughing and she landed in the ocean with a loud splash.

She swam to the surface, she took deep breaths and then an unknown force dragged down deep into the dark abyss of the ocean. Cornelia's eyes opened again and she saw that she was in a long cold hallway body bags were lying along the hallway, she walked down the hallway, there were voices whispering and she heard a little girl crying behind a door at the end of the hallway, Cornelia walked through the door, she didn't see a little girl but she saw she was standing in the throne of the palace at the Britanian homeland and standing next to the throne was Scarecrow.

A voice rang out "all rise for the honorable emperor Joker!" the Joker walked into the throne room and was wearing a golden crown in a goofy fashion and purple emperor robes, he plopped down on the thorne and he then commanded all the nobles that were chained together to dance a dance or else they will be eaten by hyenas, and then the scene changed to a battle scared wasteland, then hundreds of skeletal hands emerged from the ground and grabbed her legs.

Hundreds of deformed, twisted corpses emerged from the scorched earth they wore military uniforms of various countries she had conquered and they all grabbed onto her and started dragging her underground while they all chanted "Join us, join us" then she opened her eyes and she saw that she was still in the warehouse, tied to a chair and Joker was rubbing his hand together while cackling "Well scarecrow it seems your new gas seems to have worked its wonders" Cornelia was confused, in a massive amount pain and sweating.

She looked over to Euphie and saw that she was gagged and shaking in her seat. Cornelia remembered that she yelled at the Joker then Scarecrow gassed her and then she had a nightmare of sorts. Joker then pulled out a crowbar and said, "Ok let's finish up our little group therapy session ok pumpkin" after a half hour of beating Cornelia and Euphie with a crowbar and a bit of salami, Joker and the others loaded up Cornelia and Euphie and they drove to outside of the settlement and ditched them on the side of the highway.

"Puddin why are we leaving them there and not finishing them off?" asked Harley Joker just smiled and said "All part of the plan and did you all finish your errands while Scarecrow and me had our group therapy session" the others nodded and Ivy asked "Who were you talking to earlier this morning he seemed familiar" Joker nodded "you might have known him, he was in the cell next to mine in arkham" Ivy eyes widend and said "Him" Joker nodded.

Meanwhile Cornelia was slipping in and out of consciousness but she heard a car pull up next to her and Euphie then she remembered being the passenger seat of a car and lastly a guy with red hair carrying her to a hospital. She woke up the next morning with bandages all over her and she noticed a man sitting across from her.

The man had red hair, he wore a business suit, and wore wireframe glasses and he was reading a book. He looked up from his book and said "Ah your awake" "Who are you and where am I?" he said "My name is Jason, you were lying on the side of the road outside the settlement and you looked like you took quite a beating so I brought you to this hospital" "Where's Euphie?" Cornelia asked and he said smiling "She is in the next room and her health is improving" "Thank you" she said quietly and he said smiling "no problem at all" .

**End of Chapter 4**

**(A/N: i hope you enjoyed this. please review)**


	5. Chapter 5 Showtime

**(A/N: i hope you like this and i'm sorry for the chapter being short and Terrible. I don't won code geass or batman)**

Code: Arkham Ch 5

After a night of resting in the hospital and Cornelia's demands of leaving to chase down Zero, Cornelia and Euphie were allowed to leave, although they can still hear the Joker's laughter echoing in their heads and they still have major injuries. Jason drove them back to the government building despite his protests, Cornelia thanked him and he just drove off.

They walked in and people were saying that they looked everywhere for them but Cornelia was furious at them for failing at finding them and she started yelling until a mailman walked in with an envelope and gave it to Cornelia. The envelope was green and purple with a small writing on it.

She opened up the envelope, inside was a joker card, she turned the card over there was a picture of Joker and Scarecrow smiling next to Euphie and Cornelia while they were knocked out, they were covered in blood and Joker was holding a crowbar high above his head like he was holding a golf club.

There were other photos inside the envelope, most of them were of Joker beating Cornelia with a crowbar and there was one of Joker and Scarecrow sitting in lawn chairs, eating popcorn, in front of Cornelia while she was gassed and she looked extremely terrified.

There was a note inside the envelope it was written in green ink saying, "_Last night was fun, we should do it again some time" Love Mr. J._ One of her soldiers asked, "should we go after your kidnapper or Zero?"She crumpled up the note and the pictures then said, "Lets go hunting for Zero" and she thought angrily "_After I get Zero I will get you Joker"_.

Joker was sitting on a lawn chair on the roof of a building in the ghetto with a thermos of coffee; he sneezed and took a sip of his coffee.

Sitting next to him was Harley; they were waiting for Cornelia to begin her attack on the ghetto and for Zero to appear.

"Are you sure that she will come?" asked Harley and someone replied, "Don't worry about it, she'll be here"

Joker and Harley turned and saw who did the voice belong to, Joker smiled, got up and said, "Well if it isn't my buddy the Red Hood" Standing there was a tall person in a leather jacket, a red helmet covering his head and face, and armor under his jacket.

He had two guns on his belt, dark pants and combat boots.

Joker walked over put his arm around Red hood's shoulder and Red Hood growled, "We may be allies, but that doesn't mean you can touch me" "Oh don't be such a loner" said Joker, he took his arm off of Red Hood's shoulder and they both walked to there seats. Joker sat down in his chair next to Harley and Red Hood sat on the other side of Harley, Joker picked up a bag of popcorn ate some popcorn and then the show began.

End of Chapter 5

**(A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this. the look of the red hood is the one from the movie "Batman Under the Red Hood". please review)**


	6. Chapter 6 Investigation

**(A/N: sorry for the wait so here is your new chapter. i hope you like it)**

Code: Arkham Ch 6

"Cornelia launched an all out assault… on a ghetto just to lure a masked man named Zero, is she crazy?" said Red Hood watching a bunch of Knightmare Frames attack people.

People were running away but were gunned down by Brittanian soldiers, Joker was watching with binoculars, he was laughing like it was the funniest thing he ever saw.

Red Hood pulled out a thermos full of coffee from his jacket and he thought to himself "_I wonder what's batman is up to?" _

Meanwhile back at Arkham asylum, Batman was searching the courtyard for clues with the Atom and Doctor Fate, so far there was nothing "_This is strange, they just vanished and there are no reports of them, its as if they disappeared off the face of the planet" _thought Batman and The Atom said walking up to Batman "Well scientifically, everything seems fine" Doctor Fate appeared in a flash of light and said "I just finished my search of the asylum I sense slight traces of magic, and I think I can replicate the spell to bring them back"

"But?" asked Batman knowing there was something else

"But, the strange thing is the traces of magic are a combination of both Chaos and Order spells so it will take a while" "What about sending someone to where they are?" asked Batman.

Back in Area 11 Joker, Harley and Red Hood were watching the carnage through binoculars.

They noticed local resistance groups putting up a measly fight and after an hour they saw all Knightmare Frames form up around Cornelia's base and started weeding out Zero's followers from them.

Then Zero appeared, Joker was watching through the binoculars and he looked disappointed. "What's wrong puddin?" asked Harley Joker then pouted, "That's not him" "What do you mean?" she asked and Red hood nodded "Your right, that's not him from what I hear from the news he is talkative and he's not saying a word" they watch Zero fall off the building and Joker noticed something, a Knightmare Frame sneaking off and a teenager getting out and running away while the other Knightmare's while they were busy "_Interesting, interesting"_ he thought he turned to Red hood and said "How did you enjoy the performance"

"Great" Red Hood said sarcastically, after ducking military patrols they went to there new hideout which was a small place in the old abandoned sewers. Joker sat down on the couch they stole that morning, holding an extremely long checklist checking off all the items Two-face was listing "Gas masks, unregistered weapons, clips, a jack in the box, forged documents, news van full of camera's with a transmitter" Two-Face growled flipping his coin, Joker finished checking off all the items saying "Check, Check and uh, Check"

Red Hood asked "Why did you get forged documents?" "So you can start your new job" replied Joker giving him a new suit and some papers, and he gave Poison Ivy documents as well and Joker said to Red Hood "You two will be posing as teachers at Ashford academy" Joker was holding back laughter, he was snickering and he managed to say before cracking up "You two will be posing as husband and wife" Joker started laughing, he fell to the ground and he was rolling on the ground laughing.

"WHAT!" yelled Red Hood and Poison Ivy at the same time.

Lelouch was angry about his defeat at the hands of Cornelia' s army, he was sitting in class and he heard there was supposed to be a new teacher but he did not care. Class then started, the door opened and a man with red hair walked in, he wore a dark brown suit and wire framed glasses. "My name is Mr. Williams, and I will be your teacher for today" and the lesson began.

Meanwhile Joker and the others were planting silver canisters on the schools water pipes.

End of chapter 6.

**(A/N: i hope you enjoyed this. Please review)**


	7. Chapter 7 Joker TV

**(A/N: pardon me for not updating for a long time i have been under the weather lately, well any way i just want to say, I know that Britannia has a massive army and would most likely hunt down Joker like a dog, which would make the story extremely short and boring. i hope you enjoy this, please leave a review and now on with the story!)**

Code: Arkham ch 7

Batman was in the Watchtower looking through the roster of available Justice League members he could ask to join him on his search for the escaped Arkham inmates in the other world they disappeared to.

So far the only ones joining him were Doctor Fate and the Flash.

Superman was busy fighting Lobo, Green Lantern was away at Oa, Green Arrow was busy and Wonder Women was on vacation.

Batman was searching the Leagues database and he heard a sound, he turned around and he asked, "Who are you? And What are you doing here?" before the person could answer there was a beep on the computer monitor Batman turned and saw that there was another disappearance from Arkham his eyes narrowed when he saw the name of the prisoner that disappeared he turned around "You better be here for a reason" growled Batman but the person just smiled.

Saint Vincent's Asylum for the Criminally insane of Area 11 is the most successful Asylum in the Britanian Empire and they hold the record for the most unsuccessful escape attempts, the asylum was set on a small island accessible by only a ferry and a small bridge connecting it to the main land. The asylum had high concrete walls, guard towers and a knightmare frame incase there was uncontrollable riot. Joker stood on the bridge wearing a purple coat over his suit and he wore a wide brim purple hat, he had a red duffle bag at his feet and Harley at his side and he said "I think this is the perfect place to find a happy bunch of volunteers for our operations" Harley nodded then Joker picked up his AK-47 and said "Lets get to work".

A few of the biggest refrain dealers in Area 11 where meeting in a warehouse they sat at a round table one man in a black suit asked "Who called this meeting? Did You?" the man next to him said "I thought it was Tom" the one named Tom shook his head and said "I thought it was Kelvin since he gave up most of his operation to the cops and you wanted to call us in for help" another man just snarled "I had no choice I lost a few thousand in cash and my credibility in the government"

"To hell with this, I'm outta here" said another man he stood up but a voice commanded "Sit down", then the Red Hood and Scarecrow showed up, all the man stood up pulling out hand guns, on man said "Who the hell are they?" "Kill them" said another but before any of them could do anything Red Hood aimed his AK-47 at them and shot the guns out of there hands then continued shooting at them as they took cover behind crates or just fell to the ground, he then ordered them to sit down but one man screamed "You wanna die, there are better why's to kill your self"

"Yea like screaming at the guy holding the AK-47, Dumb ass" replied calmly Red hood.

"Listen to me you drug dealing scum I called this meeting, you scumbags are the biggest refrain dealers in town and we are here to offer you lowlifes a deal, you guy's go about your business as usual and you guy's give us 40% which is pretty generous considering Cornelia and Zero are on your backs, and in return we help improve your drugs so that they may sell better and you will have protection from Zero and Cornelia but you stay away from children and school yards, No Dealing to Children got it! if you do, your dead"

After Red Hood finished threatening to slaughter there families, They eventually agreed and Red hood and Scarecrow disappeared without a trace.

Joker waltzed down a body littered hallway towards the font gate of the asylum with the every inmate in the asylum following closely, he took the guards by surprise and had Harley give the inmates weapons and told them to go crazy. For now the inmates are running the asylum, he stopped in front of the gate, all the remaining guards had regrouped, all pointed their weapons at him and screamed, "Don't move!" Joker smiled and put his hands up then the guards were about to shoot when they heard the sound of a Knightmare frame approaching them, they saw the large black and purple robot standing behind Joker and the inmates, one guard smiled and said "We got you surrounded" then the Knightmare Frame stared shooting them then shooting down the front gate.

The inmates all swarmed out of the asylum, across the bridge and started towards the settlement. Joker watched the inmates and said casually to the Knightmare next to him "Nice timing Harley, I thought I was going to be Swiss cheese back there" the back opened and Harley was sitting in the pilot seat "I didn't know you can drive a giant robot" said Joker

Harley shrugged and said "I don't" Joker raised an eyebrow then Harley picked him up with the Knightmare frame and placed him on the shoulder of the Knightmare and left the Asylum while it burnt to the ground.

Cornelia was having a bad night, first there was a hostage situation at a hotel regarding The Japan Liberation Front, second Euphie was among the hostages, and third she let Zero go into the hotel full of rebels he could ally himself with.

The Building had exploded, Zero and the hostages were alive and Zero unveiled his new Black knights organization on live television.

On the radio in her Knightmare the warden from Saint Vincent's Asylum was calling but the transmission was garbled up. "Prisoners… Escaped…. Man… Purple suit… Knightmare stolen…"

"Purple suit" Cornelia thought then her eyes widened at the relization "JOKER" she exclaimed.

After she had said the word joker every television in Area 11 changed to static then a man with green hair and pale skin appeared on TV. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, don't touch that remote, I know it's heart breaking to see your favorite shows interrupted but look at what your getting instead me! And a truckload of mindless violence and unwarranted property damage everything that makes TV great, stay tuned you won't believe your eyes" the man grinned then the TV's went to normal commercial.

"What the hell?" muttered Zero watching TV on the boat and on the raft Euphie turned pale at the sight of the Joker.

After two minutes of commercial's the TV returned to the Joker, he sat on a throne smiling in a studio full of balloons and behind him was a large painting of the emperor of britiania with devil horns, glasses and missing teeth, "Well I hope you enjoyed those commercials now on to the show, me and my amigo's" the camera panned out and showed that standing to Joker was a man in a motor cycle jacket and a red helmet covering his face and head Joker looked at the man and muttered something, the man shrugged then Joker sighed and just shrugged.

The Camera zoomed in back to Joker and he said "We Were just setting up shop in Area 11 and I noticed that everything is so…boring"

"Trace the transmission signal NOW!" ordered Cornelia, the Joker rubbed his hands together and pulled out a remote from his pocket and said "So to break the boredom that this empire of sticklers had placed on this fair country, I decided to give some gifts to our new neighbors" a small part of the screen showed a large hospital, the Joker smiled then explained "This little hospital has recovering soldiers, members of local government and family members of said local government members" Joker smile grew wider then said in wonder "Hmm I wonder what this button dose?" he pushed a button on the remote and the hospital exploded with a loud boom.

Cornelia's jaw dropped, Suzaku's eyes widened, and everyone else were in shock but Joker was laughing, after he finished laughing he said, "I'm sure that princes Corny is having her goon squad trace this televised extravaganza that's why I have brought a little incentive"

the screen changed to an aerial view of downtown in the settlement, things were in absolute chaos, men in straight jackets carrying assault rifles mowing down crowds of people on the street, people being beaten without mercy, cars on fire and bodies lying in the streets bleeding. The screen changed back to Joker, he grinned cruelly, "What's it going to be, Xena warrior princess, Me and my comrades or the citizen's of your Empire of Stuffed shirts, the choice is yours" he blew a raspberry and the all TV screens in Area 11 went dead.

End of Chapter 7.

**(A/N: i hoped you enjoyed this, please leave a review)**


	8. Chapter 8 A Benefactor

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this. Sorry for the late update i had the chapter finished but i couldn't get to my computer for the past few days. but anyway enjoy and review)**

Code: Arkham Ch 8

After Joker's transmission ended Cornelia screamed orders, ordering all the soldiers she had to return to the settlement to round up the escaped inmates.

Hours after that thing's got really messy, Knightmare frames mowed down the inmates but the inmates managed to kill a number of soldiers before most of the inmates were slaughtered. The surviving inmates were locked up in individual prisons around Area 11 until the Asylum is rebuilt and new security was placed.

The settlement was being rebuilt and a large funeral service was held for the victims of the attack. The funeral was televised by a man named Diethard who was practically drooling over how the Joker unleashed the inmates and slaughtered hundreds.

Over the next week security around the prisons all over Area 11 were tightened by order of the Emperor, he was furious saying that he will not let some clown and his band of psycho's get the best of the empire so he ordered a platoon of soldiers, additional Knightmare frames and a supply of experimentally refined Sakuradite to be shipped to Area 11 to show The Empire's strength to those who oppose him.

After that everything was quite, no one heard from the Joker for about a week but there were rumors among Britanians and 11's that people are going missing in the dead of night.

Some members of the local government were becoming disgruntled because they lost family members when they were promised that they were safe.

Zero and his new black knights were making head way at causing trouble for refrain dealers and there popularity was on the rise among 11's.

In a warehouse where the black knights had just gunned down the Refrain dealers, Zero was interrogating the one in charge, the man was handcuffed to a table and Kallen was listening in "I'm telling you're making a big mistake, I'm not in charge of the refrain anymore" said the man struggling against the handcuffs

"Who is?" asked Zero The man hesitated for a moment and said "His name is the-" but a bullet struck the man in the fore head and the man went limp. Zero and everyone took cover behind crates, boxes and under tables. Kallen used the Knightmare frames scanner to scan for the shooter but she couldn't find him.

"Who was that? Who ever it is they're covering there tracks making this a dead end, I got to keep my guard up till I have all the info I need" thought Zero. They searched through the warehouse and one of the black knights found something and called to them "Guy's you should look at this" Zero and the others saw a back room with a bunch of 11's using refrain.

The people were reliving their past but then something happened. The people started screaming, running, panicking and babbling about something. Kallen saw her mother shrieking in terror and was running away from something, "It seems that whom ever was in charge modified the refrain somehow" thought Zero scowling at the sight "this is bad, whoever did this can use the refrain as a weapon to cause mass panic" Kallen caught her mother from falling to the ground and she saw her mother trembling, muttering "Kallen, Kallen"

"Zero, The Brittanian military is closing on this warehouse right now and they know were here" said one of the black knights that were on watch outside "What" exclaimed Zero.

Red hood was on the roof of the Warehouse across from where Zero is and he was watching them with a pair of binoculars and he had a cell phone.

"Yeah, you heard me Zero is at dock 4, warehouse 10, No I won't tell you who I am" he hung up and he tossed the cell phone into the harbor he picked up his sniper rifle, binoculars and ship manifests he stole then he snuck back to his motorcycle and he watched the scene from a distance. Zero was angry "Damn, it was a trap the whole time, the shooter must have called the military" He then ordered them to leave as quickly as they could and to leave the refrain users and the refrain, they managed to slip away before Cornelia was able to set up a perimeter.

Cornelia was having a good day; no Joker, additional soldiers and supplies for the knightmares and an anonymous tip leading them to Zero but little did she know it things are only going to get worse. She sat in her Knightmare watching the soldiers storm the warehouse but they found nothing but people using refrain. She noticed that the people were screaming and running in fear from something.

Cornelia left her Knightmare and entered the warehouse then she watched the people screaming, "This is odd, Refrain doesn't cause nightmares" she thought but then it her, someone modified the refrain to cause nightmares and she heard a woman babbling "Scarecrow, Scarecrow"

Cornelia remembered the man named Scarecrow, Joker's Associate, the one who used a strange gas to cause nightmares and make people live there worst fear.

"Joker's behind this" hissed Cornelia "Your highness, we found something" called one soldier on the other side of the room she walked past group of refrain users and she saw on the wall was painted in red was a message

"_One by one they'll hear my call, Then this wicked town shall fall" Sighed your beloved Uncle J _under the message was an arrow pointing to a bunch of crates in a far corner of the warehouse, on the crates was a picture of a clown and small black devices with small antenna on it beeping.

"Get every one out NOW!" Yelled Cornelia and everyone started running for the exits, Cornelia was the first out with the refrain users but in the distance Red Hood pushed a button on a remote he had then the boxes exploded releasing green colored smoke and all the soldiers caught in the smoke started coughing then they fell to the ground. Cornelia watched the soldiers started laughing madly, there skin started growing pale with each second. There was nothing she could do, she sat in horror watching most of her men laughing and when they stopped, they were as white as a sheet and had twisted broad grin's on there faces.

Cornelia checked their vital signs and found out that they where dead.

At the watchtower Batman was talking with an odd person, the person was dressed in a fedora, grey suit and black shoes, the person was grinning like it was Christmas morning

"Do you have any idea what you have taken?" asked a very frustrated Batman but the stranger nodded "that thing is your responsibility as well as those psycho's you unleashed" The stranger stood up from the chair he was sitting on, he brushed himself off and said "It has been lovely talking with you but I must run" then he disappeared in a flash of blue light Batman stood alone in the watchtower's control room thinking "I hope he knows what he is doing" he called Doctor Fate on his communicator "Were ready".

Red hood smiled got on his motorcycle and left. Red hood found his way back to the new hideout, it was far outside the settlement in an abandoned building near Narita. It was really late in the night not many people were on the streets, Red hood parked his motorcycle in some bushes and he walked to the back door, he looked down at the welcome mat and he pulled the spare key out from under the mat.

He grumbled, "Why do we have a welcome mat again?" Red hood unlocked the door and walked inside then he froze. The inside of the warehouse was redecorated, there were sofa's, a small kitchen, a table, some chairs and a tv Joker was sitting in a recliner chair reading a news paper with an old wooden smoking pipe in his mouth, Ivy was arranging some potted plants, Croc was eating some beef Jerky, Riddler was working on a book of sadoku puzzles, Mad hatter was reading a book and Two face was cleaning his guns.

Harley looked up and called "Pudin, company" Joker looked up from his paper he grinned "Hello, young man you got some explaining to do staying out past curfew, naughty, naughty have you been out with a girl?"

"I like what you've done with the place" said Red hood sarcastically he pulled out the ship manifests from his pocket and he put down his sniper rifle on the table then sat down

"The Brittanians are sure on the alert, the emperor has sent in quite a lot of troops and Robots to kill us but lucky for us I think we can deal some major damage to them" said Red hood while Joker listened "They'll be bringing in Sakuradite, from what I read its very explosive"

Joker nodded "that's great" he put his arm around the Red hood's shoulder and said proudly "My son the scientist" Red hood was resisting the urge to kill Joker and continued "But the big problem is it's going to be heavily guarded and I doubt we would get out alive"

Joker frowned a little but smiled again "Not to worry, it seems we have someone watching out for us" Red hood just stared at Joker, Joker snapped his fingers and Croc dragged a large steel box towards them, Joker walked over to the box saying "It seems we have a generous benefactor and he's given us some stuff that would help us out of a tight jam" He gave Red hood an envelope Red hood opened it and read the note that was written in neat handwriting "_Hope your having fun, compliments of Black mask, use it well" –E.E, P.S. I hope you don't mind if you can watch out for these two" _

"E.E? What kind of name is that", thought Red Hood and he asked, "The note said these two? What dose it mean?" Joker patted the large metal crate "this and him" he pointed to a teenager wearing a blue cloak with his hood up sitting in the corner with his eyes closed muttering to himself.

"Uh whose the kid" Red hood pointed to the teenager Joker smiled and said, "You might know him, he's just had some work done on his face recently, his name is John Dee" Red hood was familiar with the name his eyes widened "You mean he's?"

Joker nodded "He's your responsibility now" "What?" began Red hood but Joker interrupted, "Say no more I know your speechless but look at it this way he's a Christmas present from me to you"

"I was going to say that his sanity even more twisted and corrupted then all of ours combined" grumbled Red hood.

Joker nodded "Yup which makes him an ideal addition to our little group in fact his powers improved a lot since the last time anyone of us had seen him" Red hood raised an eyebrow "How?"

"Oh you'll see, you'll see" said Joker with an ominous tone in his voice, he clapped his hands together then said cheerfully "but for now, who's up for some stake?"

End of Chapter 8

**(A/N: i hope you enjoyed this. Please review. ok i'm going to put this story on hold for now, don't worry i will update soon. Alright can anyone tell me who is the new addition to the group and can anyone guess what's in the steel crate, if you know or think you know write it in your review. ok well till next time see ya.)**


	9. Chapter 9 Reunion

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this. Sorry for the late update, and i would like to thank The Clownfather for the ideas, if he is reading this thanks alot the ideas helped. on with the story)**

Code Arkham ch 9

Red hood was annoyed. First thing was that his informant told him Cornelia was on the move and trying to kill a resistance group in the mountains near Narita, Second was that Joker gave him a kid to look after and third Joker was decorating a Christmas tree singing a psychotic version of "Jingle bells".

"Why on earth are you putting up a Christmas tree?" asked Poison Ivy staring at the tree "Well I thought that since were not going to be in our fair Gotham this holiday season we might as well bring some Christmas cheer to Area 11" said Joker wearing a Santa hat. Earlier in the week Joker and Croc went up the mountain and Joker chopped down a tree meanwhile near by a resistance group's patrol heard Joker scream "Timber!" then Joker had Croc drag the tree down the mountain while singing Christmas carols and Poison Ivy was not happy that Joker chopped down a "defenseless" tree.

Red hood's new ward John Dee also known to the Justice League as Doctor Destiny, was admiring his new youth in the mirror. They were still in there warehouse hiding from Brittanian patrols "There getting closer each minute, meaning Cornelia should be beginning her attack on the mountain" thought Red hood looking out the window watching soldiers evacuating the city. There was a knock at the door, Red hood stood up, pulled out his gun and opened the door but no one was there except a post-it note on the door.

Red hood pulled off the note and closed the door "What's that?" asked Harley Red hood shrugged then read aloud the note "_To dangerous to stay in Narita and the Settlement, go to this address a few friends of the Joker will help you hide and will join you on your crusade against Zero and Brittania, they'll be expecting you- E.E P.S Tell Joker that he, or anyone else, can't kill him even if they tried_"

They packed up all their things but only problem was they didn't have a truck anymore, they sold it anonymously on the black market for some quick cash so Joker came up with a plan. A large truck was driving down the street its contents were from the secret project known as Code R, they were leaving Narita so Cornelia won't discover them during the fighting. As they drove down the street Jeremiah Gottwald stumbled into the street and in front of the truck screaming "ZERO!" then collapsed.

Then a dark haired man walked up to the truck then asked, "Can you help me? My car broke down" the driver and the passenger got out and followed the man around the corner and then they were both shot by Two Face and Joker. The man changed back into the Red hood and then jumped into the drivers seat he then asked Joker "Uh what about that guy?" pointing to the unconscious form of Jeremiah wearing his brittanian military uniform then Joker smiled "lets bring him along"

Meanwhile up the mountain The Japan Liberation Front were putting up a fight against the forces of Cornelia then Zero and his men arrived joining the fry.

Atop a cliff over looking the battle between the resistance groups and the empire, two men sitting at a small table were playing chess.

"Things look grim for the resistance" said the man in the blue suit moving his pawn "Indeed, that upstart Zero won't be of use to any resistance group" said the man in a black suit with a dark green tie countering his friends move

"What makes you say that?" asked the first man looking up from the chess board "Instead of uniting all who can resist the empire's might, he flounders his resources and men to fight them all just to gain recognition from daddy" sneered the man looking over the scene, Kallen's knightmare was engaging Cornelia's

"Besides we both know how this will turn out, the so called "Demon Prince" will return to the throne and then with the witch at his side, he will do what his father failed to do" "Yes" nodded the first man then they both stared out to the city below then the man in the blue suit said "It seems the pieces are moving splendidly, Joker and his group will need all the help they can get and a lot of luck to survive where they are going"

"Oh? And where is that?" asked his friend "They are going to the devil him self, the one they say no man can kill" replied the first man the second man scowled "Him, the demon I hate him, but your right Joker and his companions will need a lot of luck surviving him" They both took one last look at the city the fist man whispered "They are here" the second man nodded "Good, it looks like this little game has gotten interesting" then the land slide caused by Zero rolled down the mountain whipping out all in its path was happening below the two men, they both stood up shook hands and disappeared. Meanwhile in an ally at the far edge of Narita away from the mountains, there was a flash of blue light, some smell of ozone and then some crackling sounds.

The sounds stopped then out of the ally stepped a man wearing a blue trench coat he had no face he looked around and said "Clear" then out stepped a man wearing a green costume, he had blonde hair and carried a bow, following him was man in red clothes with a lightning bolt on his chest, another man was wearing a gold helm and golden cloak and the last man was dressed as a bat carrying a small strange device.

The truck slowed and stopped outside of a large iron gate, Joker whistled, "Wow who ever this is must be loaded" behind the gate was a large home, the walls were brown bricks and were surrounded by patches of colorful flowers and lush green trees, the house wasn't really large compared to most mansions in Aera 11 but it was about the size of a small apartment building. They drove for a few hours, they bypassed blockades and they found the house, it was a few miles from the settlement but far enough to go unnoticed.

Red hood pushed the intercom button on the side of the gate and said "we were told you were expecting us" a camera that was positioned atop the high brick wall stared down at him and the reply came in the form of the gate opening.

They drove the truck in, the gates closed behind them; they parked the truck in a thicket of trees and covered it with a tarp. Joker and the others walked up to the front door and Joker knocked, the door opened and what they saw made Joker's smile fade and change to an expression of surprise. The man who opened the door was considered the closest thing to the devil himself, the immortal Doctor Hurt "Hello old friend, did you miss me?" he said smiling a friendly smile.

End of Chapter 9

**(A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun! well i hoped you enjoyed this. Dont forget to review)**


	10. Chapter 10 Endeavors

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this. Thanks to the Clownfather for all the help and thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I hope you enjoy this.)**

Code Arkham Ch 10

Joker and the rest of the Arkham rogues stood their staring at Doctor Hurt in surprise, he wore a dark suite with a red and black tie "Surprised to see me, dear Joker?" Hurt replied coyly "Don't worry, I have business to discuss with you Come let us sit down and get down to brass tacks, shall we?" he stood aside letting them walk indoors, they stood in a foyer there were doors on either sides of the room, Doctor hurt closed the door and lead them through another door, down a hallway and into a dark spacious room with the curtains only letting a little light into the room, the pictures hanging on the walls were of grotesque images of Death and Monsters

" My, this is certainly your type of decor, huh, doc?" Joker replied dryly.

"It brings the room together" Hurt snidely replied. They all sat down at a long table that looked very expensive, except for Croc who just kept standing "Care for a Drink, anyone?" Hurt innocently asked. "No, and I think us over here was a waste of time" Joker hastily replied." I have an offer for all of you, one that'll tide you all over..." Hurt replied, with a vampire like smile.

Meanwhile the aftermath of the Narita battle made Batman's stomach turn. The way Dr. Fate told him about this worlds history, Area 11, Zero, and even his rogues gallery, made Batman made personally sure that the madness stops now. "I told you I could handle this" growled Batman, Batman and the rest of the team of superheroes that tagged along were in a cave planning their next moves, The Flash did a quick recon down the mountain and he assessed the Brittanian military without being seen.

Batman listened to Wally tell him about all the soldiers and more arriving soon, then Batman realized that it would be best if he continued the mission on his own. "With no Back-up, Bruce? That's suicide", said Wally. "He's right, to a certain point. Contact Tim and Damian I'll act as eyes and ears for Bruce, and keep the league updated as well. If we got any super powers involved, we might have all britannia going after us. We need to be low key, and if trouble should show up, arrow, flash and fate can make sure that that don't come to our back door." said Question who was leaning against a wall.

Fate was about to argue, but decided to keep quiet. "very well. I hope you know what your doing." " I'll shall get drake and Damian in the meantime." "They'll meet up with you in a few hours." Fate then teleported the other super heroes in a flash of blue light, leaving the Question and Batman alone in the cave, The Question took off his mask then he and Batman left the cave, they walked down the mountain a little, the Question told Batman "I'm going to be incognito, see if I can dig up where Joker and the others are also I'll get you some forged documents" Batman nodded and they parted ways, Batman stood on a ridge over looking the city and he watched the Brittanian's move around on the ground with no one but the dead to only keep him company on the mountain. The utter bleakness made him feel as if the mountain had gotten colder.

Back at Hurt's Manor, Doctor Hurt finished explaining his proposition to Joker, Joker didn't trust Hurt but he said "Well doc, you got me I accept your offer" "Good" said Hurt happily.

The door to the room opened and there stood two figures, one was wearing a makeshift surgical outfit with a pig mask and the other had white hair, he wore a purple jacket, a red tie, grey pants and black combat boots. "Sorry we're late doc, Pyg was finishing the last batch of Dollotrons so what did we miss?" said the man in purple "Not much Flamingo, but where is Bat Devil?" "Oh he went off to do recon" said Flamingo sounding board "What of Jack and Ace?" asked Hurt, Flamingo waved "Yeah, Yeah they said everything is set"

he looked around the room and he spotted the Red hood, their eyes locked and Red Hood snarled "You" he got up and he pulled out his guns then took aim and was ready to pull the trigger but Doctor Hurt put his hand on Red Hood's shoulder "Now no fighting, you both may have had problems in the past but now we are on the same team fighting a common enemy, we can't afford to fight amongst ourselves, so for now we all have to play nice" Red Hood was glaring at Flamingo who was smirking then grunted "Fine" then he put away his weapons and sat down muttering. Pyg was muttering something then sat down in a chair at the far end of the table and Flamingo sat down in the seat next to Pyg. Doctor hurt looked to Doctor Destiny then asked "Can you find anyone in their dreams" Doctor Destiny nodded "I want you to find a certain someone, and what I want you to do is…" he then whispered instructions to Doctor Destiny, he nodded understanding what he had to do then asked "What is his name?" "Mao" answered Hurt.

Doctor Hurt then addressed everyone in the room "I know that you have questions but they will have to wait till tomorrow, for tomorrow we shall bring down Zero" "How? If Brittania couldn't catch him, what chance have we?" asked Mad Hatter Doctor Hurt said confidently "After his little battle with Brittania at Narita, he would need to seek out some support to replenish his forces and finances that is where we have him, Jack and Ace, my associates will lure him into a trap"

"Who are they?" asked Red hood skeptically "I will explain that tomorrow all you have to know is that they work for me and I believe that I know who Zero is" everyone, including Pyg and Flamingo raised their eyebrows in surprise "A hunch really but with our friend Mao, he will confirm if my theories are right or wrong" said Hurt loftily. After the meeting Joker and the others were given rooms to stay in the house and Croc had to sleep in the den, where they had their meeting. Later that night in the basement Jerimiah was in a straightjacket lying on the ground out cold in dark silence. "JERIMIAH GOTTWALD" Bright Lights were the 1st thing that He opened his eyes to. He tried to move but couldn't "Who's there? Show yourself" screamed Gottwald.

"Calm yourself dear man, you are in the comfort and care of a doctor and my Oath is to always help those in need" out stepped a man dressed as a bat with red eyes and mask "Though your allegiance belongs with Britannia, you'll find that I am a better employer, I care for my employees" Out stepped another man, this one dressed in a suit with a pig mask on.

"My colleagues have no complaints, they've enjoyed me and my endeavors" Another stepped out, this time dressed in a doctor's garb. "When you've recovered and healed, my dear Gottwald, perhaps you'll join me and my club. "We have so much for you to benefit from" said Hurt smiling, he walked closer and Jerimiah noticed that his right eye began to glow red with a bird insignia in it.

End of Chapter 10.

**(A/N: i hoped you enjoyed this. Again thanks to The Clownfather. Well till next time. see ya.)**


	11. Chapter 11 Hurt explains it all

**(A/N: sorry for being away for a long time, thanks for all the support and help to the Clownfather and all my readers and reviewers. Now on with the Story!)**

Code: Arkham Ch 11

The next morning at Hurts mansion was pleasant. Joker was sitting in his seat at the table in the den waiting for everyone to arrive. After a few minutes everyone arrived at the den but were drowsy except for Hurt.

"Is everyone here?" asked Hurt they all nodded drowsily then said, "Now I know you have a lot of questions but first let me introduce my two associates" Hurt nodded to Flamingo, he walked out of the room and came back into the den followed by two people. The first person was a young man with blond hair, he wore a white suit, black shirt and red tie the second was a young woman about the same age as the young man, she had long black hair that was braided into a ponytail, she was taller then the first man and she wore a white jacket and pants. Hurt pointed to the blond young man "This is Jack" then to the dark haired woman "and this is Ace".

The two sat down in some armchairs near the fireplace and Doctor Hurt took a deep breath and began his explanation.

"After the helicopter explosion and Joker burying me alive in that coffin, I was whisked away to this world with the help of an immortal named E.E" Red hood's eyes widened "He told me that he found me interesting, that he was observing our world using a thing called "Geass", a strange power he and his kind posses. He offered me an escape, to start over in this world and have a Geass of my own so I agreed. Next thing I know I wake up in an apartment, he told me that he made documents and gave me a job as a doctor. I spent a few years working in the capital of Brittania, Pendragon, building up my reputation as a physician and one day I was approached by a servant of the royal family, one of the emperors wives was in labor and was in need of a physician because their physician was unavailable at the time and I had quite the reputation as a reliable physician"

"So I went and helped the emperors wife have her son and they were so pleased they made me their family physician. I lived in their palace for years, I slowly gained the trust of the entire family eventually even the emperor himself trusted me though that wasn't very easy because of all the distrust among the royal family members. As the years passed I developed my Geass becoming stronger and stronger."

"What is this power you have?" asked Red hood Hurt smiled then said "I can control people, make them do things I want them to do and more" this made a chill run through everybody's spine then Hurt continued his explanation "I took some time off to travel the world to learn more about the Brittanian empire, in my travels I made quite a number of friends, friends in high places. One day as I was spending some time in England I found two children" Jack and Ace started smiling

"These poor children were living on the streets, their parents were in killed in a accident, they asked me for money and I saw that one of them had a Geass of his own" Jack nodded "I offered to adopt them and take them to a better home they were very happy so I adopted them as my own children. We returned to Pendragon, the royal family didn't mind or didn't care about my two new children, I began teaching Jack how to use his Geass and when it's appropriate to use it, then Brittania invaded Japan, overthrowing the government, subjecting the people to a tyrannical dictatorship, after Jack and Ace left to start their own business I decided to move here for change of scene, after a few years I heard about your recent escapades with kidnapping" Joker smiled

"I also watched your televised threat against Cornelia and then I decided to lend you a hand. Any questions?" after a few minutes of silence Red hood spoke up "You've been here for years but back home you were gone for only a few months" Hurt nodded "Yes I noticed, it seemed that this world's time moves differently but now apparently time is now moving in sync with our world for reasons I know not" Joker raised his hand saying "Oh, oh, pick me, pick me" "Yes Joker?" asked Hurt Joker then pulled out a blue print out of his pocket and gave it to Hurt,

Hurt unfolded it then looked at it he smiled "Joker you are a mad man, I'll do what I can to help with this" After the little meeting everyone went somewhere else in the mansion. The only people left in the conference room was Jack, Ace, Hurt and Doctor Destiny "you two send the message to Zero and his little gang, you know what to do" said Hurt, Jack nodded "Yes father" then they both left, Hurt turned to Doctor Destiny "You got your part of the plan down right?" Doctor Destiny nodded Hurt smiled then handed a black school uniform to him saying "Your classes start tomorrow" the teenager groaned "Great high school all over again, I hate high school" then he slumped off out of the room.

"You not going to tell them about the emperors little plan are you?" asked Flamingo who was leaning against the door Hurt shook his head "No they'll find that out on their own later".

Zero was on edge. That evening he was looking in the mirror he swore he saw a blue-cloaked figure standing behind him. He sat and listened to Kallen report that their finances were still low and they need more money then Ohgi spoke up "This was posted on the door a few hours ago, its addressed to you" he handed a black envelope to Zero, he looked at it and on the back he saw the symbol of a Rook from a chess board, he opened the envelope and inside was a note written in neat hand writing

"_Zero, word of your need of financial support has reached our ears from Mr. Kirihara, we would love to meet." _ "Sounds like an offer we can't refuse," said Kallen "What if it's a trap?" said a black knight "It said they heard it from Kirihara and he's on our side so it sounds legit" said Kallen Zero continued reading "_Our representative will meet with you, tonight at the Skyline nightclub, ask the Bartender for a Mr. Knight and he'll direct you to our representative, we hope that we can be of some help and we hope that we can be allies. Sincerely, Mr. King._"

Ohgi whistled, "The Skyline club is in the settlement, it just opened a week ago, Zero you can't go you'll be arrested on the spot" "Your right, we'll have to send our own representative, someone who won't be suspected" said Ohgi, after a moment everyone looked at Kallen "Fine, I'll go".

Later that night Kallen was in an elevator, slowly ascending up the building. The elevator reached the top floor, the doors opened and they walked to the nightclub. The front door had a large man outside she tried to enter the club but the man stopped her "Sorry can't let you in without a pass" "oh come on a friend of mine is in their" she complained the man snorted "Yeah right" "Is there a problem here?" asked a smooth voice Kallen turned to see a blonde man in a white suite, black shirt, red tie and he carried a cane.

"Uh no Mr. Lockwood" the man stood aside the man gestured into the club "Ladies first" Kallen walked in, the man followed, inside it was dimly lit, strobe lights lighting the dance floor, loud music blaring, with dozens of people drinking and dancing. "Why did you help me?" asked Kallen the man shrugged "When I was your age, I tried sneaking into nightclubs a lot of times, I thought it be great to give someone a chance that I didn't have" He looked at his watch then bowed slightly "I must get going, I got a meeting to attend to" then he disappeared through the crowded dance floor. Kallen looked around then went up to the bar, one man was sitting at the bar then he collapsed off his barstool, the bartender was a man with grey hair and dark eyes "Aren't you a little young to be drinking"

"I'm looking for a Mr. Knight" said Kallen The man raised an eyebrow then pointed to a door on the other side of the club "He's in there" Kallen pushed her way through the crowed of intoxicated people dancing to the loud music. She knocked on the door, there was a faint "Enter" she opened the door and she saw it was a lounge, the walls were white, there were paintings of abstract art, and sitting in a lounge chair was the man from earlier "Well I must say, I heard that some of Zero's Black Knights were young but I never thought they were this young" he motioned to a lounge chair "Sit, we have much to discuss" Kallen walked in and sat down, the man introduced himself "My name is Jack Lockwood, and have I got a deal for you".

End of Chapter 11.

**(A/N: phew that took a while, well i hoped you enjoyed this. Please review and leave some feed back. till next time see ya)**


	12. Chapter 12 New tricks

**(A/N: sorry for the delay but here you are. Thanks to all my readers for the support.)**

Code Arkham ch 12

Kallen listened to Jack's offer with the muffled nightclub music blaring on the other side of the door.

"I represent a group called "The Royal Flush Club" we are, quite simply, observers and merchants in world conflicts on a global scale, for decades we have spied on nations and we auction off stolen secrets and technology to the highest bidder" "What dose that have to do with the black knights?" asked Kallen Jack shrugged "We heard of your need of finances and we thought it would be fun to help a resistance group for once"

Kallen thought for a moment then asked "What can you support us with?" Jack clapped his hands together "Good, I'm glad you asked" He reached under his chair and pulled out a black suitcase, he opened it and Kallen saw it was filled with money "We can supply you with money and intelligence, but since we are such a small group we can't provide any military support" Jack sat back in his chair, sipping a glass of expensive wine then asked "Do we have a deal?"

Kallen thought for a few moments then answered "Yes". Jack exclaimed happily "Oh Good!" they both stood up; Jack patted Kallen on the shoulder saying "Kid this is the beginning of a wonderful new friendship" They shook hands then Kallen made her way through the intoxicated crowed of people on the dance floor, into the elevator and made her way back to the black knights. After Kallen left left Ace walked out of the shadows of the dark nightclub, she stood next to Jack at the bar, Jack laughed to himself, pouring them both a drink "All according to plan".

Meanwhile Suzaku was walking down the street in the settlement when he heard a voice coming from an ally "Suzaku Kururugi" He stopped and walked down the ally slowly "Who's there?" Suzaku asked aloud "A friend" replied the voice "You are the pilot of the White Knightmare known as Lancelot am I correct?" Suzaku's eyes widened "H-how, Who are you?" "Justice" hissed the voice "What do you want?" "I have a proposition for you" "What is it?" asked Suzaku with a rising urge to leave but something told him to stay. "You help me get the Joker, and I'll help you capture Zero" said the voice Suzaku's heart skipped a beat, if he could catch Zero he could end the violence and with Joker out of the way chaos and fear will fallow soon

"What's in it for you?" asked Suzaku The voice just replied casually "Nothing, I get the Joker and you can get Zero, think about it, You capturing a known terrorist you might get promoted heck you might even be knighted" Suzaku thought about it, he might be able to see Euphie more then said "You got a deal" "Excellent" hissed the voice.

At Hurt's mansion, Hurt sat in a armchair sipping wine, while staring up at the night sky, he heard the door open behind him, he looked and saw it was Flamingo "So everything working according to how I said it should?" he asked calmly sipping his wine "yeah just as you said that boy is now poised to come after Joker, who knows he might catch us all" said Flamingo but Hurt chuckled a little "What's so funny?" asked Flamingo "That boy is in over his head, he has no idea who he is dealing with" Hurt said.

Meanwhile in the basement Joker was working on his latest plan for absolute mayhem in Area 11. He was wearing dark goggles, working gloves and he was welding something together Joker finished, he took off his goggles and whistled as he inspected the device he created. He handed it to Bat Devil who was making sure Joker didn't blow anything up, Bat Devil inspected it "Not bad, this will do the trick" he remarked and passed it to Joker.

Joker placed it in a small green and purple package and He handed it to Jeremiah then said "Make sure this is attached to the right place on Lancelot and also try not to shake it to much" Jeremiah nodded with a dull look on his face then left the basement.

The next morning a black car rolled to a stop at the Brittanian government Bureau, a man in a black suit stepped out of the car, he had black hair and blue eyes he inspected the building with a bored look, but internally he was disgusted with Brittania. He was told any visiting aristocrat was ordered to visit the Brittanian Bureau, he looked inside the car and told his two son's "Don't worry about me I'll be fine, this shouldn't take long, enjoy your day at school" He walked inside the Bureau, he was greeted by a man in a military uniform, he made a slight bow "Welcome, I am Guilford we are honored to have you here, we haven't had an aristocrat visiting us from the E.U. before" Guilford led the visitor inside the building, while walking through the halls Guilford asked "I apologize but I didn't catch your name"

"It's Earl Thomas Gladstone of London" said the visitor. They reached a door and they both entered an office, sitting behind the desk was Cornelia, Cornelia stood up and put on a forced smile "Welcome Earl, have a seat" the earl sat down in a chair in front of Cornelia and they began to talk.

Lelouch was at school; he sat in class thinking about the meeting the evening before. "_Jack Lockwood the adopted son of Lyle Lockwood, my family's most trusted physician, he always cared for myself and Nunnally, a good man, he was the attending doctor the night my mother was shot, he might know something" _thought Lelouch then he noticed something out the corner of his eye but saw only his reflection in the window.

But his reflection seemed different, but he could not place it. His reflection motioned him to move closer, he leaned a little closer then the window shattered, revealing his father, Emperor Charles standing there, he grabbed him by the throat, struggling for breath Lelouch looked around to see if anyone will help but everyone else seemed to not notice.

His father glared at him and hissed, "I know everything, I know everything about you and what you have done, Lelouch" then Lelouch woke up.

Suzaku woke him up, he was still in class and the teacher was just introducing some new students. "Class I like you to welcome Damien and Jonathan Gladstone, they are visiting us from the E.U." The two boys were dressed in school uniforms, one was short and the other was tall and looked like an athlete, they both had dark hair and light eyes. Standing next to them was someone about Lelouch's age, he was pale, had brown hair and blue eyes "and this is Duncan Lockwood" the teacher introduced the person. John Dee always hated high school, he was picked on and he always hated his teachers because they always rewarded the bully's and punish him.

Now he is living his worse nightmare, repeating high school, which was ironic considering his power over people's dreams and nightmares. He took a seat next to Lelouch and he looked at the other two new students, there was something about them that he quite put his finger on, then he mentally cursed "_Oh shit, it can't be them" _he thought.

Meanwhile at the airport, the airplane touched down and unloaded it's passengers at the gate, a white haired man wearing sunglasses and headphones walked off, he walked past the baggage claim and saw a black haired man and a blonde woman standing next to a black car parked outside holding a sign with his name on it. He walked up to them and said, "All right I'm here lets go, your boss better make this worth my while" "Don't worry mister Mao, this is worth your time" said the blonde woman as they got in the car.

They drove for an hour and reached their destination, a large expensive looking house. Mao listened to the thoughts inside the house and he paled and tried to block out the thoughts but couldn't, he got out of the car and he walked to the front door, sweating a little, he knocked and the door was answered by a friendly looking man but the man's thoughts were the exact opposite, it was a mind of pure evil.

"Mao, welcome to my home I am glade you could make it, please come in" he motioned for Mao to enter the house, part of him screamed to run but he knew that if he was to get C.C. back he has to do this.

He slowly walked into the house knowing that he was practically walking into the house of the devil.

End of chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13 Deal with the Devil

**(A/N: Phew been a while huh, well folks i'm back. Thanks to the Clownfather for being awesome and helping me out with my writers block. now on with the story. I hope you enjoy it)**

Code Arkham ch 13

"Hello Mao. I hoped you had a safe travel to here in Area 11" Hurt

replied."Y-Yeah, it was alright" said Mao with a stutter. They walked down the hall, passing expensive paintings and vases "why so nervous? Does my reputation precede me? Or are you afraid... of something else" Hurt curiously replied. "No, it's just...that... Mao stuttered. "Give up on the Act. I know of Geass. And I know of you..." Hurt said, as he smiled at Mao.

Though if anyone else were observing him, they would have seen just a regular conversation between two human beings. But to Mao, however, it felt like going through a sewer, and swimming in the muck.

Hurt's mind was a constant parade of evil thoughts, of harm he had done to others, the life he led, the victims of his devil's grip and he didn't even attempt to hide them. Mao felt like a scared little child in front of Hurt.

"So what do you want with me?" Mao cautiously asked, blocking out the voices and dark thoughts as best as he could. "I want you to be on my team. I know of the grudge you hold against little Lelouch. And I know why you Seek..HER" Mao eyes narrowed in disbelief behind his visor.

"And you think that you can do it? She's protected by Zero." Hurt shook his head "No, she's protected by a simple, scared little boy crying for his Mommy. All you have to do is push all the right buttons, and the pieces will fall. And in the end, I'll let you have C.C. Once we're done with her, she'll be all yours for the taking" Hurt said.

Mao raised his eyebrow, the deal sounded fair "And what of Lelouch? He'll never go down without a fight." Mao said. "I can handle the Boy. I have just a few Ideas in order to pacify that little twerp, when I'm done with him, i'll let him back into my house. As a dog or maybe as my Butler Now, shall you accompany me to the parlor? I have to set up a game, and you'll be part of it".

Doctor Hurt stood aside and motioned to a large set of double doors, Mao opened the door, revealing a large dimly light room with a large table.

"Who's Playing?" Mao asked. "a few of those Britannian nobles That Red Hood has threatened. I'm giving them an outlet to use, for whom could resist the destruction of Zero? At least, those useful can provided financial needs. they'll all die, families included, if they try to stop me or contact the authorities. This is how your employer works now. Do you disagree?" Hurt replied to Mao, in a way similar to teacher to pupil.

Hurt poured two glasses of expensive wine, handing one to Mao, Mao looked at the glass and back to hurt who had a kind smile "No doctor, I think you and I are going to be fine..." said Mao smiling, they both clanked the glasses together and drank the wine.

On the other side of town, General Bartley sat in his office doing paper work alone, he grumbled "I can't believe that I'm stuck doing paper work, after all the years of service I gave to them, they tossed me aside like a broken toy all because of that bastard Zero"

He sat back in his chair then he felt something pressed against his neck, he was about to turn around to see what it was but a voice hissed from behind him "Don't turn around" Bartley froze, sweat started to form on his forehead "W-who a-are you?" stuttered Bartley but the voice growled "Someone you don't want to know"

Bartley was thinking "_O-Oh god, I'm going to die" _"What do you want?" he managed to say quietly "Nothing, just an offer" whispered the voice, Bartley listened "You had everything a man could ask for, power, position, money but all that was stolen from you by Zero, stop me if I'm wrong"

Bartley was silent, the voice continued "I represent a group like you, people who would love to see Zero be humiliated and be unmasked to the public not as a knight for justice but a charlatan using innocent people to achieve his goals, what do you say?" Bartley was interested "I'm in" he waited for the voice to respond but all was silent, he turned and saw that the window was open letting in a breeze.

Bartley looked around, he noticed on the ground was a black card he picked it up and saw it said in bold purple writing "The Black Gauntlet" Bartley was intrigued, on the back was a phone number. Part of him said to report it to Princess Cornelia but he wanted nothing but to see Zero be humbled and him regaining his lost respect.

Bartley put the card in his pocket and sat back down in his chair, getting back to work feeling giddy "Soon your time will come Zero, you insolent little prick" he muttered under his breath smiling.

Red hood walked out of an ally not wearing his helmet.

He wore a leather jacket and dark combat pants, he dug into his pockets and withdrew his cell and called Hurt "Hellooooo?" answered a singsong voice He grumbled "Joker put Hurt on the phone Now"

"Can't sorry he's busy at the moment can I take a message" Red hood pinched the bridge of his nose "Fine, tell Hurt we have three new additions to the Gauntlet, I'm on my way back, Bat-Devil should be done already and I'm on my way to get Ace"

"Uh huh and do you want fries with that?" joked The Joker "Bye" he grunted and disconnected the line.

He walked down the street, feeling the wind rush through his hair and the sun warming his face, his lip curled into a smile "_Peace and quiet_" he thought.

He continued walking down the street, he bumped into a brown haired girl who was walking very slowly in the same direction "Oops sorry" he said "It's alright" she mumbled looking down, the girl continued walking "Are you ok?" asked Jason aka Red hood the girl stopped and turned nodding "Yes"

"You don't look alright, is their something the matter?" She was silent for a moment then said quietly "My father just died recently in Narita" Jason felt a little sympathetic to the girl "I'm sorry for your loss, I loss someone I cared about recently" The girl looked up "Really?" Jason nodded and he asked, "Where are you going?"

"Train station, I'm going to Narita to visit his grave" she said, "Do you mind if I walk with you? I was heading in that direction anyway" the girl nodded"We got off on the wrong foot, let me introduce myself, my name is Jason" "Shirley" said the girl as they both walked towards the train station.

As they walked down the street, Ace came walking out of an office building her hair undone, wearing dark sunglasses "Hello dear" she greeted Jason who, in his mind was grumbling "_I swear, everyone is trying to make my life a living hell lately" _he smiled "Hello" Ace's hand slipped into Jason's and they continued on their way while Jason was gritting his teeth muttering under his breath "_Grin and Bear it"_.

At Hurt's mansion Mao just left with a cell phone with untraceable numbers, so if anyone caught a hold of the phone they won't find Hurt and the others, Hurt sat in the study reading a novel, sipping a glass of wine while Ivy was doing some gardening outside his window because it was the only thing that she do in peace.

Scarecrow was doing some chemical experiments in his new room, Riddler was coming up with extensive puzzles and traps in case they need any good traps, Mad Hatter was reading in his room, Croc was eating stake in the kitchen and Joker was with Harley coming up with schemes for Hurt's new Gauntlet then suddenly the doorbell rang.

Hurt looked up from his book then muttered something, he got up and walked down the hall towards the door, Bat-Devil stepped out from the shadows walking along with him to the door and matching his pace as if he was Hurt's shadow "Your not expecting anyone, are you?" he asked

Hurt shook his head "No, you?" Bat-Devil shook his head "Me neither, Joker said Ace and Hood were just finished a minuet ago, they shouldn't be here already, so we must have an uninvited guest" Hurt nodded "Tell Joker and the others to stay out of sight and keep quiet" Bat-Devil nodded then melted back into the shadows.

Hurt reached the door, straightened his tie and opened the door, what he saw caused him to look surprised a little then he put on a friendly smile, standing there was a black haired teenager with violet eyes and he wore a red jacket and dark pants "Hello Lelouch" said Hurt smiling a warm smile.

End of Chapter 13

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this. well sorry again for the long wait. well see ya.)**


	14. OMAKE 1

**(A/N: hey everyone. Heres a little Omake for you to enjoy, don't worry i'm working on the next chapter. till then read, review and enjoy)**

Omake: Why Joker isn't allowed to cook

The sun was setting in Area 11; the sky was the color of a light shade of orange and pink.

At the mansion of Dr. Simon Hurt the residents were growing hungry and violent. "Get the hell out of my face!" growled Red hood who was cleaning his guns in the study in peace with Poison Ivy sitting next to him reading a book on botany, then Joker came in to the study and started whining about random things

"But I'm soooo hungry!" whined the Joker while his stomach growled in agreement "If I don't eat something soon I'll starve and die!"

"Could be an improvement" muttered Red hood Hurt walked in carrying a newspaper in his hand, hearing Joker's whining he said "Why don't you make yourself some dinner, I'm sure you can make something with all the ingredients I have stocked in the kitchen"

Joker smiled "Thank you" but Red hood and Ivy's eyes widened "NO!" they both yelled at the same time. Hurt quirked an eyebrow "Why not" Red hood hesitated then turned to Ivy "You tell him" Ivy took a deep breath and explained.

_-Flashback- _it was a cold dark night in Arkham Asylum, everything was normal until one night at dinner it was Joker and Harley's turn at cafeteria duties. The inmates were lined up with metal trays, they shuffled along getting sloppy green food that was made by the Joker who was dressed in his usual prison uniform but over it he was wearing an starch white apron that said "Kiss the cook".

Well anyway everything was normal, everyone was eating the food till one prisoner grabbed his stomach and moaned about something and dashed off to the bathroom. Joker was standing there like some psychotic clown chef smiling soon one by one people were dropping to the ground grabbing their stomach's moaning, the guards were perplexed at what was happening but then the room started to smell horrible, Poison Ivy grabbed her nose "Uh what the hell is that horrid smell?" asked Mad Hatter to no one in particular then Joker started cackling

"He, he, he, ha, ha, ha" he covered his nose, he pulled out nose plugs and plugged up his nose then continued laughing but his laugh sounded nasally.

It took Ivy a moment to realize that Joker messed with the food she then cursed "Damn it Joker, I'll Kill-" she began till she grabbed her stomach and groaned in pain, feeling like someone dropped a bomb in her intestine, she bolted out the door and into the women's bathroom.

"What's so funny Mistah J?" asked Harley and Joker pulled out a small white bottle and handed it to Harley she looked at the inscription and giggled. Soon everyone in the cafeteria, except the guards, were either in the lavatory or on the ground moaning about something, on the bottle were the words "Super Strength Laxative"

"Forget about the green mile, try walking the brown mile" cackled the Joker enjoying the misfortune of the other inmates. -_End of Flashback-_

Poison Ivy sighed snapping the book shut "That is why no one allows Joker to cook anymore" Joker was chortling "That was hilarious, you have to admit" Hurt stood there with his eyebrows raised, letting the story sink in then said calmly "I'll go order a pizza" then walked away.

Ivy and Hood sighed in relief while Joker pouted "No fair" but then Joker perked up a little "Maybe Hurt will let me make desert". Ivy and Hood looked at each other then paled, remembering what happened the last time Joker made any desert, it was way worse then him making dinner.

End.

**(A/N: i hoped you enjoyed that. a little weird i'm sure but whatever. spot the robot chicken reference.)**


	15. Chapter 14 Let the games Begin!

**(A/N: wow sorry for the wait, this took me a long time, had to redo and rewrite a few times. also you might notice this is much longer. So everything in episode 13 has happened except Lelouch wasn't found out and Shirley didn't kill anyone. i hope you like it review!)**

Code Arkham Ch 14

Hurt motioned inside the house "Well come on in" Lelouch walked in,

He followed Hurt down the hall and out to the back porch, the back lawn had well trimmed bushes, trees and flowers, Hurt motioned to a chair "sit, please" they both sat opposite each other, they sat silently for a while then Hurt spoke first

"Well this is a surprise, Lelouch everyone, your father and myself included, believed you died but deep down I always knew you were alive, you were quite a clever child I never stopped hoping that you would be alive"

Lelouch smiled "Thank you, Mr. Lockwood you have always been kind to me and Nunnally" "Speaking of Nunnally is she?" asked Hurt sounding genuinely concerned Lelouch nodded "She's alive and well but she is still crippled and blind" "Oh" said Hurt his tone going soft "Well what brings you around these parts and how did you find me?" he asked.

Lelouch told him "I asked your son Jack Lockwood, I found him in his skyline nightclub, he was overjoyed seeing me alive and he showed me the directions" Hurt nodded "Well what brings you here? I'm just an old doctor trying to live in retirement in peace"

Lelouch hesitated then said "I wanted to know, did you know who killed my mother?" Hurt frowned slightly, Lelouch's mother was a kind woman, Hurt knew that and he knew that she was involved in things that would break little Lelouch's heart so Hurt sighed "I'm not to sure, but there was something odd about that night"

"What?" asked Lelouch he went ridged, Hurt rubbed his chin "I'm not so sure it was years ago but from what I remember she was talking to you're sister Cornelia about something and her bodyguards weren't with her when she was attacked" Hurt sighed again "I'm sorry my memory is not what it used to be".

Lelouch took in the information "_Her guards weren't there? What did she say to Cornelia? I guess I wont use Geass on him, he's defiantly telling the truth, Doctor Lockwood has always been truthful with me" _thought Lelouch, then he was pulled out of his thoughts at the sounds of footsteps, he looked up and saw a dark haired woman walking out to the back porch with her arm around a dark haired man's, they were both laughing about something, they stopped and saw that Hurt was with someone already

"Oh I'm sorry we didn't know you had company" said the man and the woman whispered something to him, the man snickered "We'll leave you then" they both backed away and left.

Hurt smiled "You must forgive Antoinette, she has been so happy with her new fiancé" Lelouch blinked "That was Antoinette?" Hurt nodded "Yes she's changed quite a lot since you last saw her and her brother, she's no longer the trouble maker you remember" Lelouch remembered Antoinette, she was always getting Lelouch and Euphemia into trouble when they were younger

"Would you care for some tea?" asked Hurt Lelouch shook his head "No thank you" "Are you sure? You look a little stressed" said Hurt Lelouch nodded, he was a little stress what with the Black knights and school.

Hurt escorted Lelouch back to the door, he opened the door and Lelouch was walking away "Lelouch" called Hurt, Lelouch stopped and turned, Hurt stood in the doorway "If you need anything I'll be here if you need my help" Lelouch smiled "Thank you" Hurt went back inside and closed the door.

Hurt leaned against the door "That was a close call" hissed a voice "Yes it was" said Hurt, Bat-Devil stood in the shadows like a vampire avoiding sunlight, his goggled eyes glowed in the dark "Is something wrong?" Hurt shook his head "no nothing is wrong its just thinking how we can use this to our advantage" Hurt looked up to his friend

"How did Hood and Ace do?" Bat-Devil hissed from behind his mask "Very well, the girl is en route, so is Mao and Doctor Destiny" Hurt smiled "good, everything is set for the first phase, how did Joker and the others take to hiding during Lelouch's visit?"

Bat-Devil hesitated a moment then said "Well it wasn't easy, Joker was complaining and almost dropped an exploding woopie cushion on Lelouch's head, it took me, Riddler, and Scarecrow to hold him back" Hurt blinked in surprise but smiled "Well this is getting interesting, Make the call" Bat-Devil nodded and he pulled out a cell phone "Let the games begin" he hissed into the phone.

Lelouch was sitting on the bus, contemplating his visit with Dr. Lockwood, then his cell phone rang, on the caller ID it was Shirley, Lelouch remembered the night before, Shirley told him that her father died and they kissed, after that night he hasn't seen her since.

"Hello Shirley, are you alright?" asked Lelouch "_Hello is this Lelouch?" _asked an unfamiliar voice

"who is this and what are you doing with Shirley's phone" "_Who I am is of no importance, your friend is safe for the moment, I know who you are Zero" _Lelouch froze, someone knows he's Zero he calmly asked "What do you want?"

_"Come to Narita, Alone if we see a single black knight or cop then your girl is going to be taking a permanent dirt nap, till then oh great knight of justice, see ya soon!" _the line disconnected.

Doctor Destiny hung up, he was wearing a blue suit, a simple black eye mask covering his face and had a gold chain sticking out of his pocket. He turned to Mao who was talking with Shirley at the Narita memorial "You see you're friend Lelouch is to blame for your father's death" Shirley looked confused "What? N-no that's not true"

Doctor Destiny nodded "It's true because he is Zero" Shirley's eyes widened "What that's crazy! Lelouch is a good person he would never…" Doctor Destiny shook his head "He's lying, it's all a lie he doesn't truly care for anyone but himself and he will do anything to achieve his goals even if he has to hurt good and decent people like you" Shirley shook her head "n-no you're lying".

Mao frowned "You poor girl, you fallen for his lies like the rest of us" Doctor Destiny nodded "I bet he doesn't tell you anything" "That's not true he tells me everything, I mean we're friends" said Shirley, Doctor Destiny raised an eyebrow from behind his eye mask "Oh really did you know he had a brother" Shirley's eyes widened "Lelouch has a brother?"

Doctor Destiny nodded "Well _had _is the more appropriate phrase" "Had? What do you mean?" asked Shirley Mao placed a hand on her shoulder "He died, Lelouch shot him in cold blood after his brother begged for mercy, he practically didn't care, he's a monster" Shirley shook her head "N-no how could he…?" the two men nodded "Oh yes" "How could he" said Mao finishing Dr Destiny's sentence,

Dr Destiny strolled over to the memorial "A very fine memorial don't you think?" he said, Mao nodded "Indeed it is".

They both stood there admiring the memorial leaving Shirley to process what she was told "these people were good people, fate has been kind to them over the years but then the natural balance of life and death has been tipped by little lulu" Dr Destiny turned around and spread his arms wide

"All of them, all these people, their time wasn't supposed to have come now but little lulu fancies himself a king, a god deciding who lives and dies but in actuality he is just a demon making a mockery of justice and claiming that he is a knight for the weak, so fate must punish him for all the wrongs he has done and balance the scale of life and death or he will corrupt the righteous and drown all of us in sin, he committed the most heinous sin of all, the murder of innocent lives"

He pointed to Shirley "You're just as guilty as him" "what?" asked Shirley Dr Destiny smirked "You used your own father's death for personal gain" "W-what are you talking about?" stammered Shirley

"Cunning little thing, you knew he'd feel sorry for you after the death of you're father, so you milked it for all that it was worth" "No your wrong!" cried Shirley shaking her head

Dr Destiny gasped "did his sympathy make you feel all tingly, and you stole a kiss didn't you?" Dr Destiny put a gloved hand over his mouth in fake surprise while Shirley begged "Stop it" "Playing the tragic heroine again?" asked Mao "It's not like that" she said "Only evil witches play peoples emotions and go fishing for attention" said Dr Destiny

"You knew that he liked another girl so you wanted to get him away from her" Shirley closed her eyes, near tears "No…it's…just" she fell to her knees "You must pay the price, you don't want these feelings of guilt to weigh you down for the rest of your life?" asked Dr Destiny sweetly he placed a hand on her shoulder, she shook her head "Then you must pay the price, you must atone through you're heart, so that you may be free or you'll just drown in the darkness of sin forever" said Mao.

Shirley opened her eyes "how can I be fee of my sins?" she asked Dr Destiny smiled "Well that's just simple, Kill Lelouch".

Lelouch had made it to Narita; workers sifting away rubble and clearing out the wreckage were still excavating the city "_Shirley could be anywhere" _thought Lelouch his phone rang, he answered "Hello"

_"Hello Zero" _said the voice from before "You again, what have you done with Shirley?" growled Lelouch but the voice on the phone just chuckled "_Oh ho, I like it, the sound of a man who's lost his woman" "_what have you done with Shirley?" Lelouch asked but louder "_If you want to know then you must accept my challenge, I believe you specialize in a game of chess, correct?" _Lelouch just hissed, "Yes".

Lelouch boarded a cable car that led up the mountain, sitting there were one man, one with white hair, he wore grey clothes and a visor "Lelouch welcome" said the one in grey "Sit" Lelouch obeyed and he noticed that in between him and the man in grey was a chess board with pieces ready to be used "All you have to do is beat me and you can see Shirley again" said the man then he moved his pawn piece first, "Lets begin" said the man.

At the station at the top of the mountain Dr Destiny handed Shirley a gun "Just use this, and you'll be free, free from your sin, free from eternal damnation" Shirley just stared at the gun in his hand "but I don't want to kill him, I won't"

Dr Destiny shrugged "Fine, you'll just drown in eternal damnation with the slaughterer of many innocent people who is perverting the name of justice for his own ends" he turned and began walking away he waved "Have fun with the man who killed you're father, Hell awaits you both"

"Wait" said Shirley then she then took the gun "perfect, now I shall show you that little lulu is not the man you think he is" said Dr Destiny then his eyes started glowing gold.

The cable car reached the top, Lelouch lost the game to Mao "_How, how could have beaten me its like he-" _thought Lelouch "Knew you're every move" finished the man, Lelouch's eyes widened in surprise "Who are you?" asked Lelouch the man smiled "Didn't C.C tell you about me" then he pulled down his visor revealing his eyes which has Geass symbols glowing non stop in them

"You have Geass!" exclaimed Lelouch the man nodded "Yes, the names Mao and I know all about yours" he went on to name Lelouch's Geass, its limitations and strengths then told him that his geass can read minds. "Where the hell is Shirley?" growled Lelouch, the man just jerked a thumb behind him "Outside" they exited the car and standing there was a man in a blue suit

"Welcome Lelouch" announced the man "I'm Doctor Destiny" Lelouch grabbed the man by the lapel of his suit growling "Where is Shirley?" Dr Destiny just looked annoyed "Hey this is a new suit, can you let go" "Not until you answer my question" snarled Lelouch, Mao pulled out a gun

"Let him go" said Mao calmly, Lelouch held the man by his throat and put him in front of himself "No, not until you quit messing around, you won't shoot your own friend will you?" Mao's smile faded slightly, he lowered his gun "Well I guess you're right" said Mao aloud

"What did I say he is a desperate man and they say a desperate man is capable of anything" said a voice, Lelouch turned his head slightly and saw it was the man in blue, the man waved "hi there" Lelouch's eyes widened.

"_What the_?" he thought, the man pointed at Lelouch's hostage "Look again, boy" Lelouch looked again and saw that he was holding a frightened Shirley, Shirley broke free from Lelouch's grip "Shirley" said Lelouch "I'm sorry" "Lelouch how could you, all those people, my father" she said quietly "We're both sinners and we must be punished" she pulled a gun from her pocket "We must die in order to be free from sin"

"Shirley don't do this" said Lelouch

"Why don't you use you're geass" said Mao "I'm sure you haven't used it on her yet but if you do then we shoot you" then he and Dr Destiny pulled out their own guns, Lelouch's thoughts started racing trying to come up with a plan "keep on thinking, it's you're strong point, thoughts going round and round"

"Shut up!" yelled Lelouch "Poetic justice for a imp like you" sneered Dr Destiny.

"Lulu die" said Shirley "We'll atone for our sins, I'll die with you I don't want to go Hell, it's time to end this" she raised her weapon "Yes, yes sinners must be punished" said Mao, Lelouch turned to Mao "You did this, you used you're geass to read her mind to confuse and control her" Mao clapped "You finally figured it out, but i didn't do it alone"

"Give the boy a prize" said Dr Destiny "Shirley don't listen to them, their lying"

"Says the liar, he who killed many, he who lied to an entire nation, he who killed his own blood" said Dr Destiny, Lelouch's eyes were almost the size of dinner plates "W-what?"

Dr Destiny smirked "You may hid you're sins deep, but you cannot hide you're filthy little secrets from the devil, he knows everything, he awaits you little imp" in the sunlight, Lelouch swore he saw the man's eyes change from brown to gold. He turned back to Shirley "They're trying to confuse you" "Why don't you just shut up!" screamed Shirley, closing her eyes and she shot the gun, the bullet cut through Lelouch's hair missing him but it grazed him and the force knocked him down the stairs, photos of him and Shirley fell out of his pockets and onto the ground.

Shirley opened her eyes and saw the pictures, she started hesitating, and her thoughts were becoming erratic, she lowered her weapon "What are you hesitating for, he's a sinner, he killed you're father" said Mao Shirley was whimpering, Mao became confused "What is up with this girl, her thoughts are now a complete mess" he raised his weapon

"Fine I'll do it myself" but she shot at him, the bullet struck the ground near him "Stop it, just stop it!" she screamed, Mao raised his hands in defeat "Fine, you do what you want to do" he walked back onto the cable car, she turned to Dr Destiny he sighed "Fine" he walked onto the cable car as well. Shirley fainted and Lelouch caught her, on the cable car Dr Destiny sat down, while Mao pulled out a rifle from under a seat "It was just getting juicy"

"You did enough" said Dr Destiny "Looks like I have to do this the boring way" but the car's doors slid shut and the car started up "What's going on? Who did that? Why didn't I sense anything?" said Mao "You didn't but I did" said Dr Destiny Mao looked confused then his eyes widened "It can't be" Dr Destiny nodded, Mao ran to a window and saw a green haired girl at the controls holding a gun

"It is, I knew we meet again" cried Mao excitedly, he kept yelling to C.C but she couldn't hear.

As the car left the station, C.C noticed the man in blue, he wore an eye mask, and had brown hair, C.C's eyes widened at the man, she saw that his eyes were an unnatural color, gold, she blinked, he stared back at her, his face changed twice then it returned to normal he turned his attention back to Mao.

The first face was a shriveled up old man with wide eyes and the second was a menacing looking skull with gold eyes "_Whoever that is, he is not a normal man" _she thought then the car made it's way down the mountain.

On the way down Mao grumbled, "We didn't kill him" Dr Destiny smiled and said, "We weren't supposed to remember, we were only sending him a message and besides you got to see C.C like Hurt promised"

Mao smiled "I guess, but what message did we just send" Dr Destiny told him "Lelouch should be more careful and that there are worse people then the empire in this world".

Lelouch erased Shirley's memories with his Geass, and he sat on the train across from C.C he told her everything of what happened and about the man named Dr Destiny "He knew I had a brother, what's worse he knew I killed him" said Lelouch "who's to say that he doesn't know who I really am or that I'm Zero" C.C nodded

"That is strange, we have to be very careful, Mao is dangerous but working with that man, he could be much more of a threat".

At Hurt's mansion, Hurt sat in the study eating his dinner in the dark, by candlelight, the doors opened, it was Mao and Dr Destiny "How did you're little outing go?" asked Hurt Dr Destiny smiled "It went better then expected"

Hurt grinned "Excellent" he raised his glass of wine "This going to be much better then I have ever hoped for" then he sipped his wine laughing.

End of chapter.

**(A/N: i hoped you enjoyed this. please review)**


	16. Chapter 15 Night of the Pyg

**(a/n: i hope you enjoy this. sorry for the delay, i could't get to a computer to work on this and i was busy with other things. review)**

Code: Arkham ch 15

Zero and the Black Knights were in the back of a limousine, speeding down a road on its way to the Skyline Club. Earlier that morning Lelouch received a call from Ohgi saying that their ally Mr. Knight wanted to meet with him and his commanding officers to discuss financial arrangements and that Mr. Knight had a bit of information on Cornelia, so they were told to meet at a distant field where a limousine will take them to their destination

"Sweet, this Mr. Knight seems like an alright dude to me" said Tamaki admiring the limo, they got in the limo and they were being driven by a man with messy hair that was tucked under a black baseball cap, sitting next to him Lelouch assumed he was the drivers guard, he wore black and had dark hair light eyes.

The limo slowed to a stop in front of a tall skyscraper jutting out of the ground, it looked like it was piercing the ink black sky and it shone in the light of surrounding buildings the driver got out and opened the door "Here we are" said the driver, Zero and the black knights got out of the limo and Tamaki whistled "Wow fancy", they walked into the building, the receptionist nodded at them as they passed "One of ours" said the driver, They crammed into the elevator,

"Going up" quipped the guard and he pushed a button and the elevator ascended. Lelouch was nervous because he was out in a public place meeting some stranger as Zero but his nerves calmed a bit when they got to the building without any problems, he thought that the receptionist was going to call the military but he sighed in relief when the driver told him that the receptionist works for them.

The group got out of the first elevator and walked down a hall that had plain white walls and wooden doors "These are the guest rooms" said the driver, they walked till the reached the end of the hall where another elevator was, the elevator had a glass wall showing a expansive view of the settlement "Wonderful evening isn't it?" asked The guard the Black Knights nodded and the guard pushed another button

"And away we go" he said, the elevator ascended up the building. The elevator finally reached the top, and the doors opened, the driver and the guard stood aside "Welcome to the Skyline club and enjoy you're stay" Zero and the Black Knights exited the elevator and walked to the entrance of the night club, the bouncer saw them he stood aside saying "go on in" They entered the club, the Black Knights sighed in relief

"Man I thought we were in trouble" said Kallen "Yeah I thought that guy was going to rat us out" said Ohgi, the strobe lights lit the dance floor, people were dancing, people sat at tables drinking and laughing, and there was a large glass roof above the dance floor. Tamaki snapped his fingers to the beat "man this place is awesome" "we're not here to party, we're here on business" said Zero "Aw no mixing business with pleasure?" cooed a calm voice, Zero turned and he saw a dark haired woman in a white trench coat "_Antoinette!" _thought Lelouch,

Antoinette smiled "So you're Zero, heard all about you, Mr. Knight is waiting for you" she put her arm around his shoulder "Come along we must not dilly dally any longer" she led them around the crowded dance floor, passing some tables the people seemed to ignore them or just didn't care about them, one table had a Brittanian soldier Zero tensed

"Don't worry" said Antoinette "He's a regular customer, he's usually to drunk to tell what's real or not" they passed the table and they saw that he had passed out and was asleep on the table with a bottle of alcohol in hand.

They reached a table on the far side of the club the black knights sat down at the table, Antoinette turned to the group "Well I here is where I say goodbye I really don't like these financial meetings their so dull, if you need me I'll be at the bar" she then walked away and vanished into the large crowd on the dance floor Tamaki watched as Antoinette left

"Man she's one fine lady" "I wouldn't try pursuing her if I were you" said a stern voice everyone turned and saw a blond man in a white suit "Why not?" asked Tamaki

the man replied "One, that's my sister and two she's engaged" Tamaki blinked then stuttered "Oh s-sorry didn't know she was you're sister and that she was spoken for" the man smiled "It's understandable she may seem nice and beautiful but in actuality she is a harsh person, god have mercy on her fiancée" the man sat down with them at their table, everyone except Zero and Kallen knew who he was, he smiled "Hello my name is Jack Lockwood or Mr. Knight and how about we start this little shin dig, shall we?".

Hurt walked around the halls of his mansion in search of two of his colleges he opened a door peaked inside and saw Harley sitting on her bed painting her nails

Hurt closed the door and scratched his cheek "Hm where could they have gotten off to this time?" "Who?" asked Red Hood who was passing him in the hall carrying a box of plants Hurt looked up at Red Hood "Oh I haven't seen Pyg nor Joker at all today have you seen them?"

Red Hood grunted "Those whacko's, I don't know, ask Flamingo" then he just trudged off with the box of plants.

Hurt walked away and he found Flamingo in the kitchen playing with a knife. Hurt asked "Have you seen Pyg and Joker"

Flamingo stabbed the knife into the table, he grinned "Pyg was getting really restless, He almost performed a lobotomy on a Mao while wearing a rabbit suit and Ivy found him hiding under her bed naked with a bottle of booze and a scalpel" Flamingo shuddered "It wasn't pretty I can tell you that, so Joker said they should have a night on the town with a lucky lady then those two jacked our van and left".

Hurt blinked then said in a serious tone "Which lucky lady?" Flamingo blinked then pulled out a picture of a silver haired woman from his jacket "This chick" Hurt looked at the picture then snickered "Well I guess Pyg is going to have a crazy evening"

"So nothing we should be worried about?" Hurt shook his head grinning "Nothing at all".

Villetta Nu was at her office finishing some paper work then her cell rang "Hello" "_Villetta"_ said the voice of Jeremiah "Lord Jeremiah!" exclaimed Villetta "where are you?" "_I don't know I'm in a abandoned building of some sorts, St. Vincent's I think ugh hard to think they keep drugging me" _said Jeremiah in a wry tone

"Who, who is drugging you" asked Villetta "_I'm not sure but-" _there was a loud bang then panic crept into Jeremiah's voice "_They're coming! help me!" _there was some crashes and a scream then there was some heavy breathing on the other end of the line then the line disconnected.

Villetta left the office in a hurry and drove out of the settlement towards St. Vincent's institute for the insane. She pulled up to the front gate of the imposing building. The institute was shut down after the Joker's mass break out stunt and most of it was burnt down by the riot now all that's left of the famous institute was now a shell of it's former self.

Villetta passed the missing front gates, she walked through a hall that was illuminated by flickering florescent lights, the walls had large scorch marks, doors swung lightly off their hinges causing creaking sounds and the cool evening breeze drifted through the institute carrying the scent of death and insanity to Villetta's nose.

Her footsteps echoed harshly against the white washed walls and tiled floors. There was a clanking sound Villetta turned around with her gun at the ready but saw nothing she shuddered wrapping herself up in her coat and continued on through the hall. She turned around a corner and saw at the end of the hall ahead of her was a message smeared in blood "_This little Piggy went to market"_

Villetta went down the hall and turned a corner into another hall that was littered with papers and books. There was only pair of double doors on the end of the hallway. Villetta walked to the doors pulled it open with a creak and she walked inside into a large dark room. Villetta couldn't see much in the room she saw dark shapes of chairs in neat rows around her then suddenly bright lights flickered on blinding her partially, she covered her eyes and her eyes finally adjusted to the lights she finally saw that she was standing in an operating theater.

Below the amphitheater was a small white tiled operating room that looked ready for use. There was an operating table next to a table of instruments and vials of liquid. Villetta shivered "This is just creepy" she muttered she looked around the amphitheater and saw tied to a chair on the other side of the room was the unconscious form Jeremiah.

"Jeremiah!" exclaimed Villetta she rushed over to him and started untying him Jeremiah twitched a little then his eyes opened slowly "Uh Villetta?"

"Yes I'm here Jeremiah" said Villetta Jeremiah shook his head saying weakly "N-no go leave, save yourself" Villetta looked at him confused "What Why? You asked for my help". Jeremiah shook his head "it's a trick leave before they come back" "Who?" "Me" said a voice. Villetta turned around but was knocked unconscious by a pale man in a purple suit wielding a baseball bat.

Villetta's head throbbed in pain, her eyes fluttered open to blinding lights causing her to blink dozen times, she tried to block the light with her hand but she found herself unable to move.

She lifted her head a little and saw that she was lying on an operating table; She was covered by a white sheet and large straps held her to the table. Villetta struggled a little but she couldn't move an inch and her head ached every time she moved it. "Ah I see that our guest has awakened" said a smooth voice Villetta gazed up above her and saw the Joker in medical garb and a surgical mask standing over her like a demented vulture. "Enjoying the bed" asked Joker

Villetta growled "You, I should have guessed that a freak like you was behind this".

Joker grinned under the mask "Flattery will get you no ware my dear but I am not behind this little make over session" Joker shook his head vigorously "No madam, it was our own residential doctor, Professor Pyg!" a figure walked up to the table, Villetta couldn't see who it was but the operating light was moved aside and her eyes widened at she saw.

Standing over was a man in medical attire that was stained in blood his dark hair was greased back, he wore a dirty looking pig mask covering his face except for his mouth.

Villetta felt her stomach twist into a knot as the man spoke "So my co-star has finally awakened" he turned to Joker

"Joker" Joker stood at attention "Yes doctor?" "Hand over my bag" Joker knelt down and picked up a tattered old bag and tossed it to Pyg.

Pyg rummaged through his pack and he pulled out a syringe "Is that an anesthetic?" asked Joker. Pyg shook his head "no PCP" Joker raised an eyebrow "What? It calms the nerves"

"Pyg my friend you worry me sometimes". Pyg injected the syringe into his arm, he shuddered "oh yeah that's the stuff".

Pyg turned back to Villetta "Now lets get started" he started unzipping his pants "Whoa what the hell are you doing!" exclaimed Joker

"Huh?" "This is supposed to be an operation" said the Joker "I just want to slip into something more comfortable" whined Pyg Joker shook his head "Just perform the operation with you're clothes on I don't want to see you butt naked" Joker shuddered at the thought muttering "Weirdo".

Pyg grabbed Villetta's face, turning her head from left to right he muttered "Ugh, no, no, no you won't do my dear" he turned back to his pack and dug out a blood stained power drill and a hack saw "The curves stay but the skin tone just won't do, must be repaired, must be perfected" he placed the hack saw on the tray of medical tools.

Villetta laid on the table helplessly, she stuttered "w-what are you doing?"

Pyg stopped "You must be perfected" he started shaking and his tone changed from calm to crazed "You are hideous! Imperfect!" he snapped his finger and the sound of footsteps echoed loudly in the empty amphitheatre "Must fix imperfection, so ugly Pyg must fix it" "Oh brother" muttered Joker.

The footsteps ceased and Villetta's eyes almost popped out of their sockets at what she saw "W-What is that?" standing next to Pyg was a woman but she wore a pink mask that covered every inch of her face.

The mask had a creepy smile plastered to it, the woman's eyes were blank and emotionless "My creation, perfection" Pyg said proudly "Wonderful, beautiful perfection! They are Dollotrons". Pyg waved dismissively and the woman walked away slowly "Apply the gas!" Joker pulled out an oxygen mask from under a table and he strapped it to Villetta's face.

Pyg pulled on his gloves and he picked up the hacksaw "Don't worry pain is just the beginning of perfection and Pyg will make everything better" Villetta squirmed on the table but the restraints were to strong, the anesthetic started flowing into the mask.

Villetta could feel her muscles relaxing and her mind started to become dull. Villetta's eyes became heavy, Pyg started up his drill when suddenly there was a crash. Pyg stopped and he looked around "Hm" he sniffed the air "Something smells wrong" the operating light exploded, glass dropped to the ground "That doesn't usually happen dose it?" asked Joker Pyg shook his head.

Joker noticed something on the floor, he knelt down and picked it up, he examined it and saw that it was a batarang. Joker's eyes widened "Oh my" there was a clatter and one of the lights on the ceiling went out "Looks like we have bats in our belfry" Pyg's eyes darted around.

A shadowy figure dropped down from the ceiling and punched Pyg in the jaw he stumbled and fell over. Joker saw the shadow dart to him, Joker pulled out a gun from his pocket and shot at him, the shots missed and he was knocked off his feet. Joker fell to the ground and he felt himself being picked up and he was slammed into a wall, Joker looked and saw that it was the Batman.

"Good to see you batsy" wheezed Joker who struggled to say a word with Batman's hand around his throat "Shut up" growled Batman he dragged Joker over to Pyg and he handcuffed them both to a railing.

Batman walked over to the drowsy form of Villetta, she stared at him with dull eyes. Batman sliced through the straps and he scooped up Villetta "I'll be back" grunted Batman he pulled out his grappling hook from his utility belt, fired into the dark and zipped away from Pyg and Joker.

Ohgi was walking down the street away from the Skyline club, the Black Knight's meeting was finished and they chose to split up and leave seperatly and rendezvous somewhere in the ghetto. Ohgi passed an ally when he heard a voice hissed "Ohgi" he looked around and saw a shape in the dark ally, the shape motioned him to follow.

Ohgi stepped into the ally "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked.

The shape just said in a dark tone "A friend, I need you to take this woman to a hospital" on the ground behind him was an unconscious silver haired woman, their was some blood trickling down her forehead "Why?" asked Ohgi

the figure just shrugged "I can't do it because I have a job to do and I know you are a good man, you are a black knight" Ohgi's heart almost stopped "What?".

Ohgi could tell that the figure was smiling "don't worry you're secret is safe with me and my colleagues" the figure turned to leave but Ohgi exclaimed, "Wait!" the figure stopped "Who are you really" The figure just said quietly "That's not important at the moment, just know that I'm a friend and that I am here to help" before Ohgi could ask anymore questions the figure disappeared.

Back at Hurt's mansion Joker and Pyg trudged in bruised and battered. They made it to the kitchen where Harley and Hurt were making midnight sandwiches "Puddin!" cried Harley she threw her arms around Joker and hugged him tightly "What happened to you?" she asked "Oh the usual everything was fine and dandy then suddenly bat boy showed up" said Joker casually.

Hurt's eyebrows shot up "what?". Pyg snorted then said drumming his fingers on the counter top "The bat showed up".

At first Hurt looked confused then his lips curled into a nasty looking smile that sent chills down everyone's spine.

"Uh doc?" began Harley "Are you ok?" Hurt then said cheerfully "Yes I am most certainly ok, why I've never felt this good in so long" Hurt's eyes gleamed maliciously "Everything is just fine" the three other villains calmed a little but somewhere else in the mansion, in Mao's room, Mao curled up into the fetal position shivering, his eyes were wide with fright and his face was as white as a ghost "It begins" he whimpered because he sensed an evil radiating from the kind looking man named Hurt.

An evil that would make anyone, even the emperor of Britannia cower in fear, Mao sensed that Hurt is happy and when Hurt is happy it dose not bode well.

Not for anyone.

End of chapter.

**(a/n: i hope you enjoyed this. again i'm sorry for the delay. review)**


End file.
